Love through fire and hell
by PirateMaiden13
Summary: Summary in side.
1. Prolouge and Summary

Summary: Lovers of the past and future, Seto Kaiba and Ari Taylor fall in love, but everyone is against them. from Ari's brother Tristan to Seto's former pregnant girlfriend. Even a vengeful Egyptian god who wants Ari for two reasons. Will true love survive fire and hell?  
  
Rated R for Language, and sexual content. YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Ari. Well and Spring Mist, but she is not one of my favorite creations...  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Prolouge  
  
Seto Kaiba stood in the darkened room. He listened to his heavy breathing. The lights out, the room in what seemed like eternal darkness.  
  
He stretched his hand out trying to reach the light switch. When he found it he flicked it on. The room stayed in the cruel silent dark.  
  
He stumbled forward, his hands reached out. He felt the table on his hips. He reached down.   
  
' There.' he thought hitting a button. A fire sparked in the fire place and the button sent a shock up Seto's arm.  
  
" Shit." he said out loud, backing away from the table.  
  
" Now, now, Seto. Such language in the presence of a lady." Seto spun around There in the glow of the firelight stood Spring Mist laughing. Seto sneered.  
  
" What lady? " he asked. Spring's playful grin dropped. She gritted her teeth. Her fists clenched and it was Seto's turn to laugh.  
  
" We need to talk. Now! And Seto you fool around and this," she said, showing him a gleaming blade.  
  
" will met your throat."  
  
Seto smirked. " Of course." he paused. " Lets begin then." He said setting about in a business like matter. 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one  
  
  
  
Ari watched as groups of people came into the cafe. She held her hands in her lap. She felt like she was being watched.  
  
She turned her head. " Oh brother! " she said, sounding annoyed.  
  
" That's right. Big brother Tristan is here." said Tristan Taylor smiling. Joey was behind him with his sister Serenity. Yugi and Tea were there also.   
  
" Can't I ever be alone? " Ari whinned. Joey looked over at her.  
  
" Not when you're part of this group. " he said. " Oh and don't whine, that's one Tea to many." He cracked his usual grin and tea stomped on his foot.  
  
" Hi Ari. " said Yugi. Ari smiled, she could stand being around Yugi. he was her favorite person in the whole group. Including her brother Tristan.   
  
" Hi Yugi. So what did you guys do today? " Ari asked.  
  
" Well..." Serenity said " Duke and I went to this exhibit at the museum. It was all about duel monster. It was awesome. Tristan wanted to go, but he had to work."  
  
Tristan frowned. " Like Serenity said I worked." Yugi smiled and Tea rolled her eyes. " Well we had fun." said Joey. " Tea, Yugi and me went to this dance club. It would have been perfect if certain people hadn't been there."  
  
" He means Kaiba." said Tea sighing. They all sat down at the table with Ari. " Men are so self-concerned." Tea whispered to Ari, who couldn't help but smile. Even then her heart filled with warmness. She had finally come home.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
It was after midnight when Ari left her house through her bedroom window. She held Tristan's motorcycle keys in her mouth.  
  
When she reached the ground she ran to the garage. She unlocked the chain on the motorcycle and slide the key into the slot.  
  
It rumbled underneath her body. She carefully steered it out of the garage and down the driveway. The garage door closed behind her. Her mother and father stood in Tristan's room watching their daughter escape once more, while her brother slept. Without thought that his siser had stolen his motorcycle.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Seto was looking at the blue water when the sound of a motorcycle called his attention. He instantly recognized it as Tristan's, but it wasn't him who climbed off.  
  
The girl locked the motorcycle to a rack with a chain and went to a soda stand. Seto watched her pay and go over to the docks. She kicked off her sandals and sat down. Her feet barely touching the rising waves.   
  
He walked quietly over to her. He hoped that his trench coat wasn't making to much noise. His shadow fell over her. She shivered and turned around, looking at Seto with big brown eyes.  
  
" Can I help you?" she asked him haughitly. She looked him up and down.  
  
" Yes, you can tell me who you are and why I shouldn't be telling Tristan Taylor you have his motorcycle."  
  
He watched her face redden and her body shiver again. " I'm waiting." he said, flipping out his cell phone.  
  
" I'm his sister." she said quickly. " My name is Arianna or Ari."  
  
" He never mentioned a sister."  
  
" He didn't know he had one intill last month."  
  
" Oh really." Seto said. " Should I check."  
  
" You either believe me or you don't." she said turning her head back to the water. her long black hair sparkled in the moonlight and swayed in the breeze.  
  
" I believe you." he said. " What are you doing out here so late?"  
  
" Why should I tell you?" she said " I don't even know you."  
  
" I'm Seto Kaiba."  
  
" Well isn't it past your bedtime too?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Why? You don't look older than me."  
  
" Because I am the head of a major corporation. Thats why."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" You tell me and I won't tell your family."  
  
" You wouldn't." She shouted.  
  
" Try me."  
  
" No."  
  
" Fine." Seto flipped his cell phone out again. " Now where is Tristan's number."  
  
" No! Don't they'll kill me!" She pleaded.  
  
" Then you better start talking."  
  
" You won't believe me."  
  
" Try me."  
  
" Okay." she said shaking her head. " I was going to wait intill everyone was gone. Then strip down. Jump into the water." She paused. " Swim to that island out there and..." She paused again. " and have sex with random people." She finished proudly.  
  
" I don't believe you." Seto said  
  
" And why not?"  
  
" Becasue there is no island out there."  
  
" You caught me." she said with a twinkle in her eyes. " I was just going to swim." She laughed. It sounded so farmilar to Seto's ears that he was slighty afraid and excited.  
  
She stood up and looked at Seto, then jumped head first into the water. He stood there shocked. She emerged.  
  
" Holy..." She said  
  
" Cold?" he asked. He smiled at her nod. Her teeth chattered. He kneeled down and held out his hands.  
  
She shyly put her hands in his. He instructed her to put her hands on his arms. She did and he was able to put both hands on her waist. Pulling her out of the water they stood there still holding eachother for a minute.  
  
She finally put on her sandals. " I'm-m-m g-going home." she said her teeth stil chattering.  
  
" I'll take you." Seto said. he took off his jacket, and wrapped her in it. They climbed on the motorcycle. " Where's the key?" She pointed at the lock. The key was still in it. He bent down and unlocked the chain. He gave it to Ari who put it in his coat pocket. Seto then started the motorcycle. Ari jumped and quickly put her arms around Seto's middle.  
  
They roared off. The moon trailing the lovers of past and future.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Note: Thank you for reading. Now review! Just kidding you don't have to if you don't want to. But you should. 


End file.
